Power Rangers Ancient Legends
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When a new villain emerges, 3 studentsbest friends from the coastal city of Aquatide Hills are selected to be the next generation of Power Rangers!


_Power Rangers Ancient Legends_

Beginning Note: All right, my first Power Rangers story. This story takes place in the coastal city of Aquatide Hills. 4 best friends, Nick, Amy, Sakura, and Mimi, have lived there for a while. There, _Power Rangers_ is a TV show, and a popular one at that. But, everything is about to change. When Mimi begins to disappear after school a lot lately, instead of meeting up with her friends as she usually does, Nick, Amy, and Sakura eventually decide to follow her, ending up in an old abandoned museum. Mimi reveals why she's been disappearing lately - she's been watching over 3 mysterious gems. And, the gems have chosen her 3 best friends to become Power Rangers and stop the nefarious Ivan Dinosaurius, a prehistoric descendant of the dearly departed Mesogog. Profiles of the first 3 Rangers will be at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: (For the record, this is the 22nd time in my whole career that I've had to write things relating to this. Yay me.) I don't own Power Rangers officially. If I did, why would I be writing fiction on a fan site? However, I do own anything pertaining to _Power Rangers Ancient Legends_, and that includes the city, my characters, Rangers, Zords, and whatnot. Now, can we get started?

Episode 1: "Ancient Awakening"

Thursday, 3:15 PM, Aquatide High School

We begin our story in the coastal city of Aquatide Hills. It is a beautiful city where people hustle about their daily lives, chatting, playing, exploring, and whatnot. The kids take every opportunity to hit Aquatide Beach and have a good time. Sometimes, people climb the nearby mountain, giving them a beautiful view of their city.

Our next stop is Aquatide High School. The final bell has rung, and the students are pooling out to head home or to certain places. One group of 4 best friends should capture your interest. 1 boy, 3 girls, all heading to the lake after collecting their stuff. The lone boy, the brown-haired sophomore Nick Kelly, was commenting on how they pulled that pop quiz in science class earlier today. "2 pop quizzes in _one day!_ What are they playing at?" he says. The first girl, blue-haired genius freshman Amy Nightstar was jamming to a music CD via her Walkman. The 2nd girl, blonde freshman Sakura Mitchell, replied to Nick's comment about the pop quizzes. "Yeah. Mr. Adams said the quiz would be on Monday, not today!" she says. The last girl, redheaded sophomore Mimi, a recent transfer student from Japan, was busy brushing her hair. The 4 friends are currently heading to a lake to do some fishing while their parents are at work. Little do they know, the greatest adventure of their lives is about to begin.

As Nick brought out his fishing rod, he noticed Mimi watching some kind of show on her portable gaming system. (Author's Note: It's kinda like Game Boy Advance Video) Mimi then looked up into the clouds, noticing that some had taken on familiar shapes. "Hey, Nick?" Mimi asked. "Yeah?" he replied. Mimi pointed up to a cloud formation and said, "Does that one look like a Chrono Morpher?" "You're still obsessed with that Power Rangers show?" Nick said, a little confused. "What can I say? It is very popular," Mimi replied. "She's got a point, you know," Amy said, bringing out her portable laptop and typing something in. "The newspaper indicates a 75 increase in the popularity of _Power Rangers_ over the last few years between boys and girls ages 9-15, of about 2.5 million kids surveyed across America." Nick, Sakura, and Mimi looked at Amy for a few seconds. "You always like getting all the facts, don't you, Amy?" Nick said. "I guess it just runs in the family," Amy said with a giggle. Nick then placed his bait; a rather rocky bobble that seemed to be glowing. "Did you ever find out why that piece of bait is glowing, Nick?" Sakura said as Nick readied his fishing rod. "No, not really. I figured it was just a cheap special effect, but weird thing is, it hasn't stopped glowing since I bought it," he replied, casting his line. The bait plopped into the water, staying still for a few seconds. "So, Mimi, what's it like in Japan?" Nick asked the red-headed transfer student. "It's really quite cool. There's-" But, that's when Sakura noticed that the bait had sunken below the lake and the line was being pulled- hard. "Nick! You've got a bite!" Sakura shouted. Nick didn't need telling twice. He started pulling on the rod and reeling his catch in. But, it seemed that this fish wouldn't give up without a fight, and it was putting on a pretty good one at that. Nick would have fallen into the water had Mimi and Sakura not wrapped their arms around his waist and started pulling. "Whoa! What kind of fish is this?" Mimi exclaimed. "It's a whopper, whatever kind of fish it is!" Sakura replied. Then, the three toppled over hard, bringing Nick's catch to the surface. What they saw next surprised all 4 of them: there was a monster on the edge of the lake, with 4 roughly skinned hands, long, bony legs, the head of what appeared to be a T-Rex, and a long tail with Stegosaurus spikes running down it. "Oh, boy," Sakura said. "That's no fish," Nick said. "Not him," Mimi said, her voice slightly quavering.

The monster slowly walked towards the 4. "Who are you?" Nick asked. "I am the evil Ivan Dinosaurius, future ruler of this puny world," the monster said in a rather raspy voice. "Yeesh, talk about a 4-star rerun of _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_," Sakura said. Ivan then raised his 4 arms, and a bunch of weird looking creatures appeared in a flash of thunder. "Destroy them," Ivan said before disappearing in the same flash. The creatures looked at them for a while. "What do we do?" Sakura asked, ducking behind Nick. "We fight," he said before running forward and hitting the nearest creature (which looked like a cross between Z Putties and Tyrannodrones) with a flying kick that sent it sprawling into the water. Everyone charged and started attacking, displaying martial arts moves that they didn't even know they knew. It seemed the things were weak against water-type attacks, as Nick noted when he knocked a creature into the water. After a while of fighting, they defeated the mysterious creatures, and the few that were left disappeared in a green lightning storm. "What the _heck_?" Sakura said. "Don't ask me," Nick said.

Next day at school...

Science class began as usual, and it seemed to be a normal class. "Okay, class, who was the so-called ruler of the Triassic Period?" Dr. Adams said. 5 minutes later... "And that was when the Gold Rush started, when miners began unearthing very rare gold gems, and--" "Oh, no! The gems!" Mimi shouted, rushing out of the classroom. "Miss Mimi!" Dr. Adams exclaimed, but Nick stopped him. "We'll find her," Nick said, and he, Amy, and Sakura ran out of the classroom and following Mimi's path. Upon exiting the school, the three broke into a run, racing after the sprinting Mimi, following her on a city-wide chase that finally ended at an abandoned museum. "Mimi?" Nick said, looking for Mimi, eventually finding her looking over 3 ancient-looking gems. "Mimi?" he said again, but in a softer voice. All of a sudden, 3 beams, one from each gem, flew forward and struck each kid- Nick was red, Amy was blue, and Sakura was yellow. When the gems absorbed themselves into the three kids, the gems disappeared and turned into bracelets adorned with each teenager's respective gems around their wrists. "It seems the Ancient Gems have chosen you," Mimi said in a soft voice. "Is this why you've been disappearing lately?" Nick asked. "I'm sorry, but I had to watch over the gems until they chose someone to wield their powers to become Power Rangers," Mimi said. Naturally, the other three best friends were surprised. "I thought Power Rangers was only a TV show!" Nick exclaimed. "I thought so, too," Mimi said, starting to explain her story. "That is, until I found these gems a few months back. I had to keep them out of the hands of Ivan." "That guy we met at the lake?" Sakura asked. "You know him?" Nick said. "Unfortunately, I do. Ivan Dinosaurius is a descendant of Mesogog. He'd been searching for these gems for years, and he was afraid that they had already chosen someone." "Meaning?" Nick asked. "Once the gems have bonded with someone, the only way the powers can be removed is if the chosen ones are destroyed." "Yeesh. So, Mimi, we're the new generation of Power Rangers?" "Very true, Nick." "So, how do we access our powers?" Nick asked Mimi. "First, touch the gems on your bracelets and say 'Dino Change!' and your morphers will appear." They all did so, touching their Ancient Gems and saying, "_Dino Change!_" The gems were surrounded by a small spinning whirlwind of silver energy. 2 seconds later, their morphers appeared on their wrists in place of the gems (a hybrid of the Chrono Morpher and the Dino Morphers, with T-Rex teeth on the tip of Nick's morpher, horns coming from Amy's morpher, and wings coming from the sides of Sakura's morpher, all with number buttons). "You can use the morphers and bracelets to communicate with me or any other Ranger," Mini said. "Cool!" Nick said. Suddenly, a gigantic rumble shook the area. "What the?" Nick shouted. "Oh, no, guys, I think Ivan's sent one of his minions to attack the city!" Mimi explained. "Okay, let's stop him or her!" Sakura said gleefully, ever the optimistic type. "First, how do we morph?" Amy said. "See the numeric keypad on your morphers?" Mimi said. "You can type in many combinations of numbers for different abilities. For now, just type 5-2-9-7 and say, 'Ancient Legends, Power Up!' to transform." "Okay, whatever you say, Mimi. Ready?" Nick said. "Ready!" Amy and Sakura said in unison. They brought up their morphers, and all said, "Activation Code 5-2-9-7!", punching in the same numbers on their morphers. A computer voice rang out from Nick's morpher: "Activation code confirmed. Morphing sequence initiated." Nick, Amy, and Sakura threw their arms back, then forward, then spun them in a circle, revealing a small key. They then slammed the keys into slots on their morphers. Then, all 3 exclaimed, "_Ancient Legends, Power Up!_" turning the keys and causing their morphers to illuminate.

Morphing sequence: Each Ranger's morpher shoots beams of their respective colors as they jump into the air, their bodies engulfed in silver light. A trio of energy rings, like an atom, appears around each Ranger and start spinning so fast that it obscures the Rangers until the rings clear, revealing each Ranger in their respective suits, each one with jewel-adorned wristbands, the chest with a white diamond in the center surrounded by that Ranger's color. In the center of the chest diamond is the symbol of each Ranger's respective Zord. The feet are aligned with a zig-zag design of white, then the Ranger's color. The Rangers land on the ground, and then a holographic image of each Ranger's Zord (Nick: Ancient Tyranno Zord, Amy: Ancient Tricera Zord, and Sakura: Saber Tiger Zord) flies in and, in a small lightning storm, melds into each Ranger's helmet.

Nick called, "**Ancient Red, Tyranno!**"

Amy called, "**Ancient Blue, Tricera!**"

Sakura called, "**Ancient Yellow, Saber Tiger!**"

They all called, "_Power Rangers...Ancient Legends!_"

"All right!" Nick said as they faced the minion. "This ends now!" he said. He then stopped to take a good look at this minion. It was -- a girl? "What the..." Nick said. The girl the Rangers were facing finished the question. "Rangers, I am Tina, the daughter of your newest villain," she said. "Ok, this is weirder than I thought," Nick said. "You won't think _this_ is weird!" Tina shouted, firing a lightning bolt towards a gecko nearby, and suddenly, it started transforming. It began growing in height until it was 30 stories tall. When the glowing stopped, the monster had become a giant thing with a blade arch on its back. (For those of you faithful to the series, it looks like the monster the Thundersaurus Megazord destroyed with the Parasaur Zord in the PRDT episode "White Thunder, Part 2".) "Not good," Nick said. "Um, Mimi, we have a problem here," Amy said, speaking into her communicator. "Let me guess. You're looking at a 30-story-tall monster?" she responded. "No kidding," Nick said. "Don't worry, guys. Help is on the way," Mimi said, pressing a button on her communicator.

Back at the battle scene, Nick suddenly heard a low rumbling that began to grow louder as it got closer. He then looked behind him, and couldn't believe what he saw: 3 giant, mechanical machines (one a red and green Tyrannosaurus, another one a blue and green Triceratops, and the last one a yellow Saber-toothed Tiger) were charging on to the scene. "Wow!" Sakura said. "We've got our own Zords!" Amy exclaimed. "Rangers, these are your new Ancient Zords," Mimi said via communicator. "All right! Rangers, let's take care of business!" Nick said, jumping into the Ancient Tyranno Zord via its head. Amy and Sakura followed suit by jumping into the Ancient Tricera Zord and the Saber Tiger Zord, respectively. (Note: The cockpits of the individual Zords resemble the Zord cockpits from _Power Rangers Ninja Storm_.) "This is so cool!" Nick said. "All systems online!" Amy said. "Ready to roll!" Sakura said. "Now, you should bring the Zords together!" Mimi said. "Got it, Mimi!" Nick said. "Ok, Rangers, ready?" "As I'll ever be!" Amy replied. "Me, too!" Sakura said. "Ok, let's do this!" Nick said. "_Ancient Zords, combine!_" they all shouted.

Megazord transformation sequence: The Ancient Tyranno Zord runs in, spinning its tail and cutting through a strange beam of light. It jumps, and its body spins so the head of the Tyranno Zord is on the chest, and a left arm folds out, the tail becoming the right arm. The bottom of the legs fold in, revealing connector slots. The Ancient Tricera and Saber Tiger Zords race in and start folding their backs up, the crests of both detatching. The knees of the Tyranno Zord slide into holes on the backs of the Ancient Tricera Zord and Saber Tiger Zord, locking into place and forming the legs of the Megazord. A double crested head appears in a flash on the top of the Megazord. The crests that detatched from the legs attatch to either side of the Tyranno Zord head on the chest, forming chest armor. Inside the Megazord cockpit (kind of like that of the Ninja Megazord, only with 3 seats), the Rangers call, "_Ancient Legends Megazord!_" The newly-christened Ancient Legends Megazord spins its tail drill in a pose similar to that of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"No! Not another infernal Megazord!" Tina shouted, disappearing a grene lightning storm. The new Ancient Legends Megazord struck a battle pose, ready to take on this monster. "New Rangers, same old crud," the monster said. "Oh, yeah?" Nick said. "See if you think _this_ is crud! Ancient Legends Saber, engage!" Out of the sky, a mysterious giant sword came flying down, being caught by the left hand of the Megazord. (Just so you know, the saber looks like the Astro Megazord Saber.) The Megazord charged forward, attacking with the saber. The monster did his best to block it, but it was to no avail, as the new weapon was too powerful for even his tough skin. Sparks started flying on each hit scored by the Megazord. "I like the effects," Amy said. "It looks a lot cooler up close than it does on TV," Sakura said. "Let's finish this, Rangers!" Nick said. "Right!" Amy and Sakura shouted together. "_Ancient Thunder Cut!_" all 3 Rangers called at the same time. The saber suddenly became engulfed in a bright orange light. The Megazord slowly swung it in a circle, forming a circle of energy with the saber. Then, it swung the saber right through the energy circle, sending a bolt of lightning shooting straight for the monster. The energy bolt struck the monster and promptly shot right _through_ it. The monster began screaming as it fell to the ground, defeated. It finally exploded in a blaze of glory. The Megazord just stood there for a bit as the Rangers cheered.

Later...

Back at the museum...

Mimi was talking with our newest generation of Power Rangers. "Very good job, Rangers. You handled that Megazord as if you knew how to all along," she said. "I guess watching the show helped in more ways than one," Nick said, blushing slightly. "You guys had better get home. Your parents are probably worried sick," she replied. "Good idea," Amy said as she, Nick, and Sakura raced out of the museum, the events of their newest destiny lingering in their memories.

Ok, here's the profiles.

Nick Kelly

Age: 15

Ranger power (next episode and on): Super speed attacks

Zord: Ancient Tyranno Zord

Profile: Nick's a natural born athlete. He loves to play basketball with his classmates. He's been friends with the other Rangers of today for a while now. Nick sometimes rushes into a situation without thinking. But, that aside, Nick is incredibly loyal, and would never betray what is dearest to him.

Amy Nightstar

Age: 14

Ranger power: armored skin

Zord: Ancient Tricera Zord

Profile: Amy is a genius, coming up with many inventive solutions to the group's problems, whether it's in the classroom, at home, or out on the Ranger battlefield. Under the super-genius facade, Amy has an incredibly deep sense of friendship towards her friends.

Sakura Mitchell

Age: 15

Ranger power: power cyclone

Zord: Saber Tiger Zord

Profile: Sakura, being the youngest of the group, looks up to her friends as role models, and tries her best to be more like them. Sakura likes to play tennis in her spare time.

Ok, here's the preview of the next episode:

Episode 2: "Destiny Discovered"

Nick wonders about what is going on when a mysterious, unnatural thunderstorm hits Aquatide Hills. The Rangers about to find out when Ivan sends another of his creations to stop the Rangers. However, the Rangers get help from a new Ancient Zord.

Episode 2 should be out in a couple weeks. See you then! - SuperSaiyanZelda4321


End file.
